l'amour
by Ideas Raras
Summary: Adrien encontró una forma de mantenerse caliente en los días lluviosos
**Es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas, por lo tanto disculpen si les pareció raro o desastroso o ambas claro. Espero que les guste, al principio fue bastante fácil escribirlo pero a medida que terminaba se fue complejizando. Si hay alguna parte, donde los haya perturbado me encantaría que lo comenten para poder después mejorarlo y corregirlo. Perdón si encuentran algún error de gramática o ortografía.**

 **Nada me pertenece**

 **|02042016|**

Adrien la contemplaba con fascinación, y de una forma soñadora, perplejo ante la imagen que presenciaba.

Sus mechones se esparcian con gracia y delicadeza, deslizándose sobre la almohada. Sus toques suaves y electrizantes provocaban en él una sensación maravillosa que se apoderaba completamente de su corazón, causando que sus latidos aumentaron con fuerza. Sus bellos ojos resplandecían constantemente ante el reflejo de la luna, y Adrien sentía que atravesaba su alma con aquella mirada encantadora, donde sus párpados caían lentamente y sus pestañas resaltaban fuertemente el color ojos, enviándole a su vientre una cantidad enorme de mariposas aleteando, haciéndole cosquillas interminablemente. La brisa que entraba por la ventana de vez en cuando soplaba su flequillo, ella parpadeaba, lo observaba y en aquel instante fue donde Adrien cayó rendido ante sus brazos.

No podía creer que él amor de su vida, hubiera estado detrás de él, literalmente, todo ese tiempo. Cuando se enteró comenzó a saltar de júbilo y contagió a las personas de su euforia ilimitada. No le parecía raro que ella fuera Ladybug, era la persona perfecta y en condiciones para jugar ese importante papel. Ambas partes de ella, la tímida y la heroína se combinaron y formaron algo perfecto. Había prometido no alimentar a Plagg durante un mes completo por ocultarle el secreto, pero él kwami lo convenció solamente diciéndole que no tenía permitido interferir en la relación y Adrien termino perdonándolo, sin remordimientos.

Depositó sutilmente varios besos en la región de su cuello, rozando sus labios sobre aquella sedosa piel suya, y escuchaba victoriosamente, al lograr satisfacerla, sus suspiros que eran una melodía valiosa para sus oídos. Sus dedos inquietos se movían rápidamente explorando su cintura, acariciándole el abdomen y la parte superior de sus muslos. Más de la mitad del cuerpo de Adrien se encontraba escondido bajo las mantas, sus rodillas se chocaban contra el colchón, hundiéndose hasta un punto donde sus pelvis se enfrentaban peligrosamente.

Su dorada cabellera comenzaba a desmoronarse, adoptando posiciones rebeldes, cubriéndole las orejas y amenazando en tapar sus ojos. Marinette tampoco era de ayuda, dado que cada vez que él besaba la zona principal de su esternón, sus manos se encaminaban hacia lo alto y le revolvía los mechones rubios o los tironeaba con cuidado y tiernamente, animándolo a seguir.

Un sentimiento nuevo circulaba por su sangre, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron y una sombra oscura empezaba a instalarse en ellos. Nunca había experimentado tal cosa, Marinette le hacía sentir sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, queriendo llenar desesperadamente un vacío que había ignorado de su existencia hasta ahora. Su respiración se volvió ruidosa a medida que los movimientos avanzaban, y de sus colmillos huían gruñidos bajos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, intentando controlarse ante el repentino deseo de fusionarse con la hermosa mujer que se hallaba acostada debajo de él.

La piel de Marinnete brillaba, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de rosa oscuro y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, irradiando descontroladamente un enorme afecto cariñoso hacia él. Apoyó su mano sobre su rostro y Adrien, rápido igual que un imán, se aferró a su toque. Sus narices se rozaron y se terminaron besando con dulzura, cada uno demostrando en ese beso su amor hacia él otro.  
Ninguno había realizado esto antes con otra persona, pero fueron despacios para disfrutar el momento. Las mordidas aparecieron, las batallas en el interior de sus bocas burbujearon y Adrien rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos para profundizar el beso.

Todo era demasiado perfecto, de alguna manera debía ser irreal, un sueño sin fin que lo torturaba hasta que abriera los ojos y viera a su alrededor su habitación solitaria, pero aquellos gemidos silenciosos y esa extraña e increíble sensación que se establecía en su cuerpo era muy real. Le agradeció al maestro Fu por haberle entregado él oscuro anillo junto con él gato negro, y así poder conocer a esta chica.

Una luz blanca iluminó la habitación en un parpadeó y a los pocos segundos un trueno sonó. Ambos se encogieron por el terrible sonido que escucharon, igual que dos continentes chocandose, se separaron del beso y el resultado fue un hilo de saliva entre ellos. Marinette estaba perturbada, su visión se encontraba borrosa y Adrien, lamiéndose los labios, aprovecho para asomarse a su clavícula y a su busto, hundiendo sus dedos bajo su pijama, ganándose un gemido de la heroína.

Sin embargo noto que afuera comenzaba a llover a cántaros, las hojas de su escritorio aleteaban con pesar, sus diseños se movían inquietos en su lugar y un viento helado le erizaba su piel, como si una mano invisible y congelada lo agarrara por la espalda y le enviará mil voltios por la espina dorsal. Para que no accediera él agua y inundara su cuarto, rápidamente Adrien se levanto y cerro la ventana, sin querer perder tiempo. En el camino se sacó la camisa blanca y la colgó en el respaldo de la cama.

Para su orgullo la respiración de la chica todavía seguía desregulada, una sonrisa que se estiraba hasta sus ojos apareció en la cara de Adrien, recordandole a Chat Noir, y sus manos comenzaron a funcionar nuevamente, acariciando sus largas piernas, provocando en ella electrochoques. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas igual que él suyo, podía sentir el calor desde su centro. Su short habían desaparecido, no recordaba en qué momento se lo había quitado, es más en aquel instante su cabeza no está funcionando correctamente, y se produjo un cortocircuito cuando Marinette elevó sus brazos y los acomodó en su cuello, mientras que sus piernas se envolvían en su cintura, entregandole leves empujones inconscientemente. No debió mirarla, sus ojos brillantes les suplicaban, rogándole que la ayudara.

La mandíbula del rubio se apretó, dejando en descubierto sus dientes y sus ojos se dilataron con lujuria. Salvajemente se desabrochó el cinturón con una mano, lo arrojó a un lado y rebuscó en su camisa. Sus manos sin vergüenza la acariciaban por todas partes, y Marinette olvido de respirar cuando Adrien sacó de su bolsillo un paquetito entre los dientes, rasgándolo desprolijamente sin romper él contenido.

Marinette alzó una ceja cuando ella le mostró la remera que estaba usando, siendo él único de los dos vestido con solo esa prenda. Sus finos dedos le recorrieron todo el tronco cuando se deshizo de la remera, causando que Adrien tragara con pesar. Marinette podía sentir el grueso tamaño de su entrepierna y pensó que su miembro le estaba quemando la piel por causa de la alta temperatura en el que se encontraba. Adrien frunció el ceño y ella se ruborizó al verselo cubriendo. Noto que parecía un poco demasiado ansioso cuando la penetro, sin olvidarse se movió lentamente al ver la leve molestia de Marinette. Estuvieron durante algunos minutos siguiendo y respetando el ritmo tranquilo.

Luego de un rato, Adrien apretó los dientes con fuerza e intentó calmarse al moverse dentro de ella, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos a los costados. Su cuerpo iba a explotar si no reaccionaba lo mas antes posible, iba a incendiarse tal vez, gruñendo como un animal, sus mechones se movieron lentamente, dando ligeros saltos sobre su frente. Sus puños se encontraban cerrados, y si no se calmaba, en cualquier momento iba a brotar sangre de ellos. No lo soportaba, deseaba lanzar arrebatos con furia, descargándose de su fuego interior, arrasando todo con su paso, pero al contemplarla parecía una ser tranquilo y pacífico, un ángel pensó, disfrutando de las acciones y dejando escapar entre sus labios aquellos hermosos suspiros y gemidos bajos, nombrandolo con un tono delicado que lo aislaba de la cordura. Debía mantenerse alejado de la roja línea, ella confiaba en él, por lo contrario podría lastimarla o romperla y quebrar su espíritu, y nunca permitiría eso, no podía perder el control de las riendas.

No entendía porque se comportaba así, lo habían criado para ser educado, tranquilo y obediente, nunca elevando la voz o actuando de forma impertinente. ¿Porque le sucedía esto? Los sentimientos que podía provocar Marinnete en él eran infinitos.

El sudor se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo y él mareo surgió de repente, nublando su vista. Los brazos de ella lo tironearon de su cuello para besarlo, captando su atención y sintió su aliento contra su oreja, susurrándole un agradecimiento para después mirarlo con los ojos cristalinos y con una tímida sonrisa, acariciándole de nuevo la mejilla. Adrien estaba confundido, hasta Marinette dio un empujón con la cintura y ahí fue cuando entendió que le estaba permitiendo el paso hacia él siguiente nivel.

Al principio fue regulando sus movimientos, pero por supuesto fue en donde lo perdió todo. Cuanto más rápido se movía, más grande era el deseo de satisfacerla y eso quería decir, que sus ganas de fundirse con ella eran terriblemente gigantes.

Marinette sentía que su pecho iba a estallar, quería que la librara de aquel sentimiento tan mal, debido a que apenas podía respirar. Tironeaba de su cabello, rogándole con gemidos que fuera más rápido, que aumentará la velocidad porque ese deseo de felicidad que sentía dentro de ella era fantástico. Se sentía demasiado bien, sabía que Adrien se estaba controlando desde el inicio, pero cristo tendría que darle un regalo por su autocontrol después de esto. Con sus brazos profundizaba los besos y él rodeaba con los suyos su abdomen, su agarre en la cintura era de plomo para que resistiera y no se desmoronara por los golpes.

Ella se dio cuenta que los dos únicos ruidos que se podían escuchar era el de la lluvia y él de sus silenciosos gemidos. No estaban armando un escenario escandaloso por suerte, porque ninguno de los dos estaba prestándole mucha atención a ese asunto.

No eran los únicos en esa construcción, sus padres dormían en la planta baja y los kwamis decidieron mucho antes de se largara la tormenta aventurarse hacia la cocina porque él cuarto de Marinette estaba helado y Plagg tenía hambre. Seguramente los astutos habían encendido la calefacción y los rodeaban porciones de queso y de torta.

Cada vez que iban ganando más velocidad, Adrien sentía que estaba creciendo en su interior y empujó con más fuerza hacia el centro. Sus rodillas se balanceaban hacia adelante y atrás y callaba sus gemidos con dulces besos, desviándose hacia su mandíbula y terminando en su pecho. Sus talones se inclinaron y comenzaron a ayudarlo, entre ellos había un calor desesperante, y cuando Adrien parecía desacelerar, remataba con otro golpe brusco. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada al esconder su rostro en su cuello y se descontrolo cuando sintió que estaba cerca se fusionarse con ella.

Marinette podía ver fuegos artificiales por debajo de sus párpados, y en ese momento ella fue quien explotó primero, tomándolo por los rizos dorados entre sus dedos con fuerza mientras apretaba la mandíbula, tuvo que besarlo durante un largo rato para que el sonido se amortiguara. Dejó caer sus brazos, la fuerza de ellos desaparecieron mágicamente, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y su busto parecía una montaña rusa. Adrien llegó después y cayó sobre ella, quien lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras el reflejo de los autos de la calle traspasaba la persiana del dormitorio poniendo franjas de luz en toda la región del piso, incluyendo su cama y la parte posterior de los muebles. Marinette lo beso con ternura en la frente, cerrando los ojos para entrar en un profundo sueño igual que su novio, ya dormido.


End file.
